Heaven Garden
in the Map Selection. |Theme = Mythology/ Valentine's Day themed. |theme = |released = 6.2.0 |popularity = |level required = 1 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D map. If you are looking for the same map in Pixel Gun World, see Heaven. Not to be confused with Heavenly Garden, which is a craft item. Heaven Garden is an extra large Multiplayer Map that has been introduced in the 6.2.0 update. It can be played on Team Fight and Deathmatch modes. Appearance Heaven's Garden is an extra large floating map, which is very detailed and colorful, as well. It has roses, dandelions and other flowers on both sides and 1 Greek-like temples on both sides, but on the other side, it's smaller. They both have quartz columns. The smaller side's temple has a heart on top, while the tremendous temple on the bigger side has a pegasus statue on top. In front of the bigger temple, there is a road which splits into two directions. If you follow the road on the right, you will find the smaller temple. On the left, there is a giant tree, which is great for sniping. Also, on the middle is 2 chairs facing a blue table under an arch. On the table are 2 glasses, 2 plates, a candle and a pink flower, which can also be found in the background of the house of Quiet Island. There is a river in between, shaped like a T. The bottom of the T river leads to the other side and the other two goes horizontal in the middle. On the bottom left side of the map, there is a giant colorful garden, with animated unicorns. It's walled off, and it has mini colorful trees and a giant one. The giant tree has a leaf stairwell up to the top, where you will find solid clouds circling the entire map. There is also a way to get up. On the right side, there is a giant beanstalk that leads up to a cloud. The clouds can also be walked on, to one of the team's spawn point on top of the temple. The horse statue on top of the temple can also be a great barrier. Strategy *Use long range weapons and snipe people from above, like on the top of the large great tree, also known as the rainbow tree. *You can also snipe from above the clouds. If you can not jetpack or rocket-jump up there, parkour up the beanstalk next to the pantheon with the unicorn on top. *Place Turrets and throw Nuclear Grenades on the spawn of the opposing team. *Do not use close range weapons unless in close range combat, as this is a long range map, and close range weapons may not perform very well. *Regarding pets, equip the Arnold 3000, since it is a ranged pet. *This map is ideal for 3-cat spamming, as there is a lot of space for movement and rocket jump. Trivia * Ironically, Hell Castle was removed from multiplayer when the map was released. * The map seems somewhat to be based off of Mount Olympus in Greek Mythology. * This map is the most popular among daters. * In the 9.3.0 update, this map was removed from Deathmatch. * Two larger Unicorns can be seen under the colorful trees. * Many people like to go onto the big tree via a Jetpack to snipe. * In the 12.2.0 update. The map was modified to features some Craft Items into the map, including Vases, a Cute Fence and a Rainbow. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *There used to be a bug regarding the huge multicolored tree that allowed you to noclip inside of it and use a wall-breaking weapon to kill people without them knowing your location. Gallery Heaven Garden 1.jpg|The giant flowers. Heaven Garden 2.jpg|The "clouds". Heaven Garden 3.jpg|The bottom of the colorful trees. Heaven Garden 4.jpg|The giant rainbow tree. Heaven Garden 5.jpg|The quartz temple. Heaven Garden 6.jpg|The river. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Themed